Forever 'Til the End
by Midnight SkyAurora
Summary: Bella Swan, dead 12/16/05. Family & friends have trobule coping, lose themselves and refind themselves with the help of an angel. Full summary inside. T for saftey. Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual/Family/Romance. Update time: every week
1. Summary

Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan Mason is dead. December 16. 2005. It's been almost one year since the accidental and tragic death of Bella, the family and close friends can't cope and lose themselves, to work, study, drugs, and some just die with her that night. The help of one important and special angel will grant them the chance to let go and live again.


	2. Prologue

The only sound I could hear before I died was my name being chanted over and over by the person, my own personal angel, who saved me from myself. The helplessness of their voice, the sorrow, pain, guilt, desperation… I wanted to open my eyes, just reach out and touch. But Death was quick and a sneaky bugger.

My life hadn't flashed before my eyes and I didn't travel down a long dark tunnel and surface finding shinning golden gates awaiting me like they all say. No, I was just there. Just bathed in complete and utter darkness. All I wanted more than anything was to find him, to see him again. Though I knew I couldn't, yet somehow I did.

My name is, Isabella Marie Swan, and this is the story of life, after my death.

~FTTE~

…_the shots sounded like explosions, the dead silence that followed the three shots was staggering compared to the noise that was to the point of deafening. Every soft breath seemed harsh in the silence. I felt as though I were drowning. Drowning in the tangible emotions all around me. The fear, the worry, the shock, the wonder, the amazement and the utter disbelief. _

_The gun's barrel swung around the room, pointing at the faces of the people I loved, and lived for, then directly at me…_

~FTTE~

A/N: Okay, so how was that? It's a new story in partnership with: The Untitled Story. They don't really have anything to do with each except provide inspiration for each other and update times, close together. Though I must say, I am busy with finals coming up and finalizing important summer plans.

So stay tuned and read if you want. Chapters will be short for awhile.


	3. 1

I looked up at a very familiar ceiling and turned over, the sun was bright in my eyes, but that's not what scared me the most. It's been almost one year since I died, so how was I in this bed? The bed that had my forever love in it? Right there, so close that if I reached out…

My hand went through him. He woke up though and looked around with the saddest, most brokenhearted expression, that it killed me. Again.

The way he moved, the lifelessness in his eyes were scary. I watched him do his morning routine and he would glance back at my spot, over and over. I noticed that the sheets hadn't changed, my last imprint was still here. It was a little upsetting, to say the least. He wasn't getting better with time. He was getting worst.

Edward walked into the bathroom and closed the doors. I walked through them, literally and looked at the mirror with interest, it was fogged over. In the scary movies the ghosts or spirits could write in the windows' fog or condensation. It gave me an idea.

I tried to pick up various things, trying to at least touch things without my hand going through it, I tried to speak, scream, yell… All to no avail. If I could have I would've through that ugly fixture my mother had graced us with. It was truly ugly thoigh, with it's colors and shapes of animals. But it held and odd beauty, so I kept it, hanging it somewhere where no one would see it.

I followed him around all day, all the things that used to have some passion, hold excitement for him, all of that was gone. For the first time I actually, truly understood the change I made in his life. I finally understood how strong his love for me was. And I believe the reason that I was here, on Earth instead of somewhere else, was because of that love. He wasn't ready to let go, and neither was I.

But it was time that we both did, so I could go to that other place, and so he could continue live, and live life to the fullest. Enjoy it, and then, when it was time, he could come to me and we'd ne together, where ever. Forever.


	4. 2

Dear reader/loyal follower,

Hey its me Midnight Sky (Aurora). I'd like to let you know a few things.

I've been slacking and lacking in my duties, its just life has been really hard and tough on me for the past few years. But things are turning around and the sun is shining and the clouds are lifting allowing me to see the world around me again.

So, its been forever since I updated or have written anything. BUT here's the deal, I have a second fanfiction account now and I also have a twitter:

Link to my new profile: .net/u/2484640/Dark_Cloud_Sky_Ivy

Link to Twitter: /#!/MidCloudIvy follow me.

So there you are. And one last thing. My stories under this name. I will continue writing the top voted. Simply shoot me an email: .com that looks like this:

[Hey MSA,

I really want you to continue: The Untitled Story. And my second choice would be: Forever Til The End.

Sincerely. YOUR PEN NAME. ]

and I WILL start on that. I know that I could do a poll but for me an email would be easier. Just don't hack me, please.

Thank you Loves,

MSA aka DCSI.


End file.
